fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinbun
is a new anime produced by Yousei A. Sina. Shinbun tells the story of two girls from a little village near Tokyo, who start a crazy idea to make their lives more lively! The anime is set to air on September 14, 2017. Creation Shinbun was an early idea by Yousei A. Sina when she was working in her internship. As she heard all the conversations and troubles the employees had, she thought about how hard the job must be. Then, she started creating a scene in her mind about a group of teenagers making their own newspaper at school. This fast changed to a local newspaper for their town. And finally, it became a girl who visits high school in Tokyo coming from a small town, who starts a newspaper company with her friends. All of this happened on September 22nd, 2016. Due to further complications, the air date of Shinbun has been postponed from September 1st to September 14, 2017. Plot :Shinbun Episodes The story of Shinbun plays in Nichimori, a small town near Tokyo. The 17-year-old Tanabe Sakura is an avarage high school student, who lives in the small town Nichimori. She visits a private high school in Tokyo and has to travel from Nichimori to the center of Tokyo everyday. Sakura, who is part of the school's tennis club, visits the school with her childhood friend Nagano Minori. One day, Minori's plans will change Sakura's life along with the life at Nichimori! Characters Main Characters * An average high school student. Sakura lives at Nichimori, a small town near Tokyo. She visits a private high school in the center of Tokyo and loves to play tennis. She is also a talented photographer and loves to talk to other people. (VA: Ogino Karin) * A young girl, who usually has many crazy ideas. Minori is Sakura's childhood friend who are in the same class. She is the president of their school's press club and forced Sakura to join her Nichimori-Newspaper-Project. Minori is hyper active and gets amazed pretty easily. (VA: Nishi Asuka) * A calm boy in Sakura's age. He is part of the student council of the high school and an old friend of Minori. He is shy and hardly gets people to listen to him. Kentaro, usually referred as "Ken" loves to write and is fascinated by the world. (VA: Ishihara Souma) * The captain of Sakura's tennis club. Like Sakura, Sayaka comes from Nichimori but dreams to move to Tokyo one day and live their. She wants to own a restaurant one day. During the anime, she joins the Newspaper project to 'promote' her career. (VA: Mizuhara Kaoru) * A boy whose family moved from Tokyo to Nichimori to live a more peaceful life. Bored of the town, Kichisuke tries to find a way to get back to Tokyo and joins the newspaper project of Minori and Sakura to bring more life to the town. He usually called "Kichi" by his friends and class mates. (VA: Kabumoto Hideaki) * Supporting Characters * The owner of a local flowers shop at Nichimori. She is the mother of the Tanabe family and Sakura's mother. She took over the shop after her parents died seven years ago. Miyuki has lived her whole life at Nichimori and loves the calm nature of the village. She just wished that the young people would feel like that as well. * Minami is Sakura's younger sister who still visits middle school. Unlike Sakura, Minami visits a school that is close to their town. Her hobbies are flowers and watching nature. She dreams of taking over the shop they like at one day. * Minami and Sakura's father and father of the Tanabe family. He left his family ten years ago and died in war. He was loved by everyone in Nichimori and today, he is celebrated as hero of Nichimori. * Minori's mother, who works as a journalist for a big newspaper company in Tokyo. Sakami is Minori's role model, and dreams to follow her mother's foot steps. * Minori's older brother, who graduated from High School a year ago. He's currently an university students in the center of Tokyo. He has moved to Tokyo some time ago. * Kurumi is Minori's younger sister. Kurumi is a middle school student and is in the same class as Tanabe Minami, Sakura's younger sister. Locations * - The main setting of Shinbun and hometown of all main characters. It is a small town near Tokyo that has a few stores and one train and bus line that leaves to Tokyo. * - The high school all characters attend. The school is located in the center of Tokyo and is a private school that students from all around Japan attend. The Academy is known to have a tennis and a press club. * - The newspaper Sakura and her friends start. It is set in an old shack close to the train station. Trivia *All main characters of Shinbun are named cities in Japan. References Category:Fan Anime Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Slice of Life Category:Shinbun Category:Comedy Category:Yousei A. Sina Series